


A Drabble Fight

by CosmoandWanda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: This takes place in my friend's fanfic called Powers of Invisibility because I wanted to and she said I could. Juleka and Chloe have cousin conversations.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Powers of Invisibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094683) by [yestomiraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestomiraculous/pseuds/yestomiraculous). 



> Please check out Powers of Invisibility before reading this! It's amazing!

“Chloé! Wait!” Juleka cried. Aside from the fact that Chloe increased her pace, she might’ve been completely deaf to Juleka. “Chloe, c’mon, let’s talk about this! If you need an ally, I’m right here!” Her words did nothing. Juleka sighed and stopper her pursuit, she couldn't help if Chloe wasn’t willing to let her, but now how could she forget the look on her face as the words had slipped out. 

_“...just because we’re both gay doesn’t mean you can talk to me!”_

Oh how Chloe had paled. She knew that nothing could take back those words, and even though she had wanted to say them, she had been waiting, that wasn’t the right time. She had turned on heel, hoping her absence would stop the moment from continuing. It wasn’t news to Chloe’s oh-so-observant cousin, she was clever enough to know that, but it was different to confirm it. Her steps down the street slowed as the hotel came in sight, sure that the goth wouldn’t dare come near. 

She was wrong.

Juleka was waiting in the lobby, an unfamiliar firmness on her face, her shoulders back and bangs brushed out of sight.

“Chloe.”

“Oh my GOD. Why are you here? Go away, you are the last person I want to talk to about it!”

“Really? Who do you want to talk to about this? Marinette maybe?” Juleka stared fiercely, the family resemblance finally finding its way to her face. Her eyes, completely free from obstruction, were the ones Chloe feared in her aunt, the gaze demanding her to fall in line. Normally commanding silence, now commanding her to speak. She knew Juleka was practically looking into a mirror when she looked at Chloe as she was unwilling to be outdone. She pulled herself to her full height. 

“Juleka. You know our agreement. You have no right to pretend to care about me, even if it was because I yelled at your little friend. You have no right to channel your mom in an attempt to convince me to talk to you. Finally, you have no right to assume who I’m gay for. I’m much happier without your pathetic attempts at bravery. Go back to the people who give a damn about your opinion.”

“I’m already here.”

Chloe balked. How dare she? How dare this unpolished, unfashionable, and all together mortifying relation suggest that Chloe cared about her meaningless observations? Her silence was enough for Juleka, who softened her gaze and rose to tower over her cousin.

“Okay Chloe. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Heaven knows I’m a good secret keeper. Just.. remember that I don’t hate you as much as you think I do. She doesn’t either. You know my number.” Juleka paused as she passed Chloe, offering her a small smile. “See you at school.” and then, she was gone, leaving Chloe to stand and gape at the person who replaced her shy, unconfident cousin.

“Is that what friends can do?”


End file.
